The present invention relates to a device for sealing between the eccentric rotary piston and the separating slide, engaging a recess in the rotary piston of a rotary engine, a rotary piston pump, etc.
From German Laid-Open Document No. 2 262,574 there is known a self-priming rotary piston pump with two eccentric rotary pistons staggered on one shaft. These rotate in a common cylindrical cavity divided by a wall into two chambers; the chambers are divided into pressure and suction zones by a separating slide in the form of a plate passing through the entire cavity and engaging lengthwise slots in the eccentric rotary pistons; the slide is held in radial grooves of the bearings and is supported in a recess of the transverse wall. The side walls of the separating slide have a concave recess throughout its entire length, and the lengthwise slots of the eccentric rotary pistons, which the separating slide engages, are of trapezoidal cross-section. However, it has been found in practice that the sealing between the separating slide and the individual eccentric rotary piston is not sufficient for satisfactory operation of the rotary piston pump.
There has also been proposed a rotary engine with an ignition system and a valve control providing two rotary piston cylinders and two rotary pistons which are mounted on one shaft in an offset manner to form two sickle-shaped chambers, with the two chambers being connected via a center section with recessed combustion chamber. The inside of each rotary cylinder has a separating cylinder which engages a recess of the associate rotary piston. Here also practical experience has not provided adequate sealing between separating slide and rotary piston.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device of the above type as simply as possible and to assure an increase of the sealing effect between the rotary piston and the separating slide.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the foregoing character which may be economically fabricated and which may be easily maintained in service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.